


One Night In Karazhan

by Queen in Rags (queeninrags)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninrags/pseuds/Queen%20in%20Rags
Summary: Karazhan and its master were well-known across the kingdom for the balls held at the tower, but what Medivh truly wanted during those times was the love of his life.





	One Night In Karazhan

The tower was bursting with life.

It was not so unusual. Parties at Karazhan became a regular occurrence quite quickly, as the master proved to be a very gracious host. Nobles would boast about their privilege of going there should they be invited, and would go to great lengths to secure a spot on the guest list should they not receive an invitation.

Entertainment covered everything from a wide range of refreshments through dance and an over the top performance in the opera hall to company. Very specific company. The master of the tower seemed to have some sort of unwritten contact with certain individuals that entertained his guests, at no extra cost. It was also the type of secret among nobility that no one spoke of, knowing well that most of them accepted the company. And while most were women, humans and high elves alike, of proper manners and class, there were also just as attractive men to choose from.

The music echoing through halls could not quite drown out the rumours, though. The master of the house was also a noble, after all. The courtesans must have been there for him as much as the guests. No one dared to commit a faux pas as huge as actually asking one of the ladies whether she serviced the Lord Mage, and neither of them would betray a client. Especially the host. And what of the male escorts, some would ask. The Lord Mage? Doing _that_? No, ridiculous.

Very few knew that when he retreated to his chambers, he was waiting for one, very specific person.

Medivh smiled to himself as he closed the door to behind himself, noticing the food and drink already waiting, together with a couple balloons tied to his favourite chair. Moroes certainly remembered them this time. He hung his cape away without much care, looked at himself in the bedside mirror, and grimaced. Though there was no point putting his hair up in any sensible way as the work would get ruined shortly.

He continued stripping – why waste time? - and discarded the clothes piece by piece just as carelessly as the ones before. The door to his chamber opened when he was nearly nude. He smiled over his shoulder at the newcomer, but before he could turn for a proper greeting, he found himself in a rather tight embrace.

He felt the warm breath on his neck as the soft lips kissed it, the toned muscles press against his back, the already hardening bulge against his rear. He smiled, letting out a quiet sigh.

“You’re such a good boy,” was said quietly into his ear. “Getting ready for me so quickly...”

“I couldn’t wait,” Medivh said, putting a hand on the arm that was embracing him. “I wish I could see you more often...”

The embrace was loosened and he was span around to face his lover, the handsome face sporting a warm smile. Lothar placed a gentle kiss on Medivh’s lips, and felt him respond in kind.

“Perhaps soon I’ll be able to visit more,” he said. “But we can talk later. You’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Medivh said, moving a hand under Lothar’s shirt. “Let’s get these off you.”

Lothar smirked. “Not just yet,” he pushed Medivh towards the king sized bed, and down onto it. The wizard could disintegrate him with a wave of his hand, but in physical confrontation, he could not match. Not that he wanted to, and both of them knew it. The most powerful of the lineage of the Guardians, the smug, full of himself Lord Mage Medivh loved to be dominated.

But only by one person.

The kisses on his chest felt wet and soft, forcing quiet moans out of him. He kept his eyes fixed on the other man, watching as he continued to tease him all over the exposed skin. Even when Medivh tried to push him lower he would resist, and move back up just a bit, if to signal that attempting to speed things up would only make it worse.

“Anduin...” Medivh sighed. “I need more...”

Lothar smirked up at him. “I know,” he brushed a hand over the hardness between his lover’s legs, revelling in the quiet whimper he heard. “But I like it when you beg.”

“Please…?”

Lothar kissed the hardness through the fabric. “Please what?”

“… Please lick my cock?”

He chuckled. The tone in which Medivh said it was just adorable. With all the perverted things they have tried over the years, the mage could never quite master the art of dirty talk. And it made things even better, knowing how much he loved this kind of play and yet how shy he was to actually ask for it.

Lothar pulled his lover’s pants down, slowly, letting the cock bounce in all its erect glory. He kissed the tip. And then lower. And back up again, after which he finally started licking, just as requested.

Medivh fell back onto the pillows, breaths escaping him short and ragged, interrupted only by his own moans. The mouth that eventually engulfed him was hot and wet, and made his cock twitch inside it.

Soon, though – too soon – Lothar pulled away, leaving Medivh close to the edge and groaning in disappointment. Their lips met again before the man finally removed his own clothing, and tossed it away somewhere to the side. With another kiss shared their cocks touched, and Medivh could not stop his hips from moving, rubbing against his lover.

“Such a dirty boy...” Lothar smiled. “You really want it, don’t you…?”

“Right now,” Medivh breathed. “Please. Fuck me.”

The warrior kissed his neck softly and pulled away once more, then rolled the mage onto his front. Medivh immediately bucked up, almost as if trained to do that – which he was, in a way – and moaned loudly when a finger invaded him.

“You practiced,” Lothar smirked, slowly fingering him. “Kept yourself ready for me, did you?”

“Yes...”

“Good boy,” the hand withdrew and was replaced with a tip of a hard cock. “You deserve your reward.”

With one thrust it went in, almost halfway, and Medivh cried out. It did not matter how many people heard it. Whatever they would think of him they would dare not say, and he would not deny himself that pleasure.

Another thrust. And another. And with a couple more Lothar established a steady pace, one hand on Medivh’s rear, the other gently rubbing his back.

“You’re amazing, Med...” he sighed. “So beautiful...”

Medivh looked over his shoulders, face red from heat and arousal. “Anduin...” he managed. “I l… love you...”

Lothar leaned in a bit and took the other man’s hand. “I love you too.”

And with that he thrust just a bit faster, feeling the muscles tense up around him. Medivh used his free hand to cling to the pillow closest to him, struggling to keep himself in position as his body shook with each push and his knees felt weak. He felt a few kisses planted on the back of his neck and over his shoulders, and then he moaned, suddenly and loudly, as a rough hand wrapped around his cock. It slid along it in time with the thrusts into him, and all he could do was whimper and whine as the pressure built up inside him.

“Med...” Lothar breathed into his ear.

Medivh could not respond, his voice caught in his throat as he came, right into the hand. Lothar pressed himself against the mage, the tightness around his own cock clamping down on it even more, to the point where it finally forced an orgasm out of him as well.

They remained there like that for a moment, in an awkward embrace; one holding a pillow, one holding the other man. At this point they could not even care about the mess they were, sticky with sweat and seed.

Medivh turned his head a bit and they kissed, softly and almost lazily. Lothar helped him lay down on his back, which was somewhat difficult considering both refused to let their lips part. Finally, out of breath, Medivh laid his head on the pillows.

“I needed that,” he smiled.

“You and me both,” Lothar chuckled as he headed to fetch a wash cloth. Moroes did leave one out for them, of course, along with a bowl of water. One of the very few people who knew about their affair, and he could be trusted to keep it to himself, good old Moroes.

Medivh stretched as his lover came back to clean him. “And now it’s time for cake,” he grinned.

“And a gift,” Lothar put the cloth away.

Medivh paused. “Gift?”

He watched the other man sit down on the bed and reach into the bag he left on the floor. He produced a band, golden and smooth, save for a small carving of a lion’s head. With a smile, Lothar took the mage’s hand and slid the band onto one of his fingers.

“… Anduin?”

“I love you, Med,” he said, still holding the hand. “I wish I could marry you, but this is the best I can-”

He could not finish, silenced with yet another kiss – deep, passionate, strengthened by a tight embrace.

“I guess that mean you like it,” he smiled.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes,” Medivh smiled, his eyes shining with what could only be tears. “Of course I like it!”

He was pulled into Lothar’s lap.

“You’ll have something to remember me by should anything happen to me on the front.”

Medivh raised both eyebrows. “Don’t talk like that. Nothing’s going to happen. You hear me? Nothing’s going to happen.”


End file.
